


Pre-Show Pastel Shirt

by 20secondssince



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lido 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20secondssince/pseuds/20secondssince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short gaycraft drabble written before the show at Lido, June 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Show Pastel Shirt

Adam put on his sleeveless black shirt right before Theo got back to their messy hotel room. Theo’s shirts hadn’t suffered too much from the flight over from the night before London, but they were still spread out on their unmade bed.

‘I am seriously doubting your common sense. It’s even hotter out now than back at the Scala.’ Adam nodded his head towards the long sleeved shirts. Theo still hadn’t chosen if he’d go with his signature white one or the multi-coloured pastel one so he had packed both.

‘I’ll roll the sleeves up, don’t worry about me.’ Theo put down the shopping bag from the record store he always looked up when in town. ‘You need a coat for later. It’s going to be cold tonight when we get back.’

‘Did you get the album I wanted?’ Adam ignored Theo’s question as picked up the bag and started to go through it while Theo got out of his day clothes. The shear amount of LPs they had around their apartment could probably cover their living room wall by now, but Adam was always on the hunt.

‘Of course, what type of boyfriend do you think I am?’ Theo asked, already shirtless and putting on music from his phone. Prince’s voice filled the room and Theo dancing shirtless around to “Cream” was a sight Adam was still getting used to seeing.

‘The Theo type.’ Adam’s answer received an eye roll from Theo. ‘Why are you even thinking about wearing that pink, blue and yellow shirt?’ Adam slouched back on their spare bed, new album in his hand.

Theo shrugged as he opened his belt. ‘It’s very much us. That’s why I got it in the first place. I’m just afraid I’ll end up ruining it that’s all.’  
‘Or it’ll ruin you and your image. Just like Paul’s idea of wearing a see-through jacket.’

Theo was still shaking his hips to the music as he bent over to loot through his suit case in search for a new pair of socks. ‘Paul’s idea was horrible, and you know it.’  
‘As is the pastels. White works fine.’ Adam pointed out as he read the album sleeve and the lyrics.

Theo huffed, sounding more like an unhappy puppy than a grown man. ‘But you like how I look in pastels.’

‘Liking how you look in pink underwear is one thing. Changing the whole show will just upset the old fans. Wear the shirt some other time.’ Adam had already made the decision to not support Theo in this.

‘Fine. But I swear I’ll make you wear baby blue again. You looked good in linen.’ Theo wiggled his eyebrows and got the album’s plastic wrapping thrown in his way.

‘Change is good, just not too much at one time.’ There was a knock at the door and Theo hurried to put on the skinny suit trousers that had been put on a coat hanger as soon as they arrived to make sure they were perfect.

Adam opened the door a little and then completely to let in Lael. ‘We need to be backstage in 30 minutes. You guys ready?’

‘As soon as I get some cologne and the shirt on then I’m done.’ Theo had his back turned to the open door as he buckled his belt. To Adam’s relief, Theo grabbed the white shirt instead of the pastel one.

‘Two minutes and we’re on our way.’ Adam agreed but still kept the door open.

‘Are you feeling less nervous tonight?’ Lael picked up one of the albums Adam had ignored and judged Theo’s choice, approving.

‘Just a little. Leave us alone for a minute?’ Adam tried to say it as kindly as he could and hoped Lael would take the hint.

‘Oh you two need some private time? I get it. Just be downstairs in fifteen minutes.’ Lael smiled cheekily and Adam guessed they wouldn’t hear the end of it in a while.

As soon as Lael had closed the door behind him, Adam pulled Theo in a hug. ‘I’m so fucking nervous.’

Theo’s fingers ran over the short hair on Adam’s back head. ‘Same, but we’ll forget all about it as soon as we get on stage. The fans are there to support us.’  
Adam smiled faintly, and leaned into a kiss that Theo responded. They both needed to anchor themselves to something as they were about to jump into the unknown.

Theo chuckled. ‘Next time we kiss it’ll be over and we can just enjoy the high.’

‘See you on the other side’ Adam agreed. They left the room, ready to face the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Theo's pastel shirt: http://www.stand-out.net/files/images/big/19270a.jpg


End file.
